148044-what-on-earth
Content ---- ---- Stopped reading there. If you haven't been following closely enough to know why the servers were split in the first place, and why they were merged back, I doubt you have anything worth my time to read. Edited December 11, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know for a fact that a new player, from wow just started in f2p, got to 50 in 8.5 hours. Than proceeded to make alts and do it faster. Using the experience flasks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- enter is correct, and nicer than I am. This information is easily publicly available, and if you'd been here and paying attention, or concerned enough to do some looking before you made assumptions, you'd know that. I'm not saying other games don't merge servers due to population. I'm not saying this game hasn't merged servers due to population in the past. I AM saying in this case that isn't what happened, and to conflate the two is factually incorrect. There may have been population drops. They may have merged servers during that time. The two are not related in this case, because the merger was always going to happen. The PvP servers always had smaller population, and always will. They tend to suffer more in Wildstar because the main reason to play on a PvP server is Open World PvP, and there's nowhere in Wildstar designed for good Open World PvP, so many people don't see a need to stick around on one once that becomes apparent. Couple that with issues with bots, issues with exploits, and issues with PvP balance and season changes, and you get a decline pressured by factors stronger for players interested in PvP. However life on PvP servers isn't necessarily indicative of health of the game, for the reasons I stated above (there's always less people there). They're working to solve problems as quickly as they can, and generally doing a decent job for most of it. If people are too impatient to wait it out, that's on them not the devs. They can't magically make things happen faster. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not default because there are spells in the game that require you to manually target another player to cast them. | |} ---- I'm not suggesting anything. I've simply provided you with the reason why servers were merged so you can focus your arguments on the actual issues and not on one based on misconception. Go read the announcement I linked, they say we're getting new servers and also say they'll be merged eventually. There's no logical way for population concerns to affect that decision if it was made before anyone could even roll on the servers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- SWTOR, WoW, Rift, WAR(RIP :( ), those are MMO's I've played that did not have mouse lock as a default. If this game had had mouse lock as the default when I first came into it, it would have felt very awkward to me because of my past experiences. | |} ---- Can I ask what the point of your post is? Because right now it appears like your looking only for the people who wants to blow smoke up your ass. It is starting to become less of a discussion and more of a statement because anytime someones opinion differs from yourself you are rude and dismissive. I can now see why you may think the server you are on is empty as I sure as hell wouldnt want to be around you. Maybe they are just hiding from you and your cheeky attitude. Edited December 11, 2015 by Scarran | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You don't sound grumpy, you sound like a jackwagon. You want to hear ways to improve the game, well why don't you give us examples of what you think needs improving. You want to know how to engage players, give ideas on what engages you. If you don't want to keep hearing about something, stop misreading and misrepresenting what the people are telling you. Things that I think would improve the game and engage players: bug fixes(obviously, and that's with any mmo out there), better PvP matchmaking, better rewards for PvP'ing, better looking armor and bring back the skins they got rid of with F2P, improve crafting(and give us back some of the skins we lost, like Walatiki Battle Harness :angry:), I think they need to work on the rune system a little more(I'm sorry, but it's still a bit confusing and people shouldn't have to google guides to get a basic idea of what they need), rewards and incentives for OPvP, OPvP questing zones, bring the hoverboard race event back and make it a monthly thing. Make things account wide like dyes, mounts, pets, decor. Let us mail things to our cross faction alts. More costumes. Low atmo for housing plots :D Better world boss loot. There's probably other things, but I've been unable to really get into the game lately because of my internet connection, so I haven't really been able to explore the recent changes :( Oh, and another suggestion: Chocolate, wine and Calgon :) Edited December 11, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- they waited with the merge till alot of people stopped playing regularly. there is surely truth in it and a relation between low pop server -> fast merge (pvp servers) and medium pop servers -> waiting with merge. | |} ---- Progression systems aren't #hardcore enough. Real hardcores should have to figure everything out by themselves and if you ain't hardcore then you got no business here. #hardcore xD | |} ---- we made tickets the last time too Sylqt. I'm just inclined to believe that Carbine doesn't care. That being said I'll repeat what I said the last time - if PvP servers die, PVE will follow, just a few months later. Edited December 11, 2015 by mirta000 | |} ---- ---- Post Hoc Fallacy lesson. They did the PvP servers first because the database was overall smaller, and less likely to break the merge script. Not because of less people playing, but because there were less characters, guilds, houses, etc to merge. They 'waited' because they took the lessons learned from the first run and improved and prepped for the much bigger PvE merge. It had nothing to do with the number of people playing regularly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----